Matchmaking 2
by Z-Aquarius-Kai
Summary: Kai and Bryan try some matchmaking in order to find matches for their solo teammates BUT Tala is heartbroken, Ian is a womanizer and Spencer is just not interested. Will there be laughs and happy endings? Craziness alert! SEQUEL to Matchmaking
1. Chapter 1

**Matchmaking 2**

**Hey there! This is the sequel to my other story Matchmaking. (Matchmaking revolved around the Bladebreakers)**

**In case you haven't read that here's a small extract to help you understand this story-**

_Tala, Bryan and Ian were ok. They were leading happy content lives. Tala was a cyborg scientist. He had married last year. A beautiful platinum blonde Russian woman. Bryan was psychologist. It was only some months since his marriage with his red head writer sweetheart. Ian was not squirty anymore. He wasn't married but had a girlfriend (s). He owned a posh hotel in Las Vegas. And Spencer? Spencer was single but happy, being a marine biologist..._

**Chapter 1**

Tala opened the door to his house. He quite liked his house. It was a neat bungalow equipped with the latest technology but what he loved the best about his house was Anna.

Anna, beautiful, kind and loving Anna. Tala had met her at one of the Annual Beyblading Conferences. She was a dancer invited as somebody's guest. He was the best cyborg scientist. He fell in love immediately and so did she. They married soon after. Tala's life had changed from one dark dimension to the happiest world. He still took things seriously but as long as Anna was near him he laughed and smiled because it was only then that he felt complete. Free from the scars of his early life.

The house was dark, indicating that no one was home. He sighed a little as the lights and heating automatically switched on sensing his presence through heat sensors.

He lowered his briefcase in its assigned corner and sat on the sofa. There were two letters on his table. One of them was from Kenny and one from Anna. He picked Kenny's with interest.

Tala had known Kenny ever since Kai had joined the Bladebreakers. He smiled as he remembered how Kenny had once been a short, scrawny, scared and bespectacled. Currently the head of All Starz Organisation, Kenny had grown vastly in height. No longer bespectacled, his hair was brushed back to reveal two green eyes. Commanding respect and giving orders Kenny had changed a lot but deep down he was still hyper intelligent, nervous and compassionate. Tala was happy that Kenny had at last found someone who valued him even if it was the bossy Emily. Kenny and Emily had been engaged for quite some time.

The letter was an invitation to the marriage ceremony of Kenny and Emily. Tala smiled. He would surely go. He knew how much Anna loved parties, marriages and dressing up. He himself had started to like the tedious affair of marriage after meeting her.

He quickly messaged Kenny that he would surely come.

Tala now opened the letter addressed simply to Tala. He knew from the handwriting itself that it was Anna's. Probably a shopping list or something. Two sheets fell out.

Tala read,

"_Tala_

_Please read this fully till the end. Do not tear or throw it before reading. It is quite important._

_I can't take this marriage any further. I feel suffocated by it. When I married you I felt you loved me but lately I have come to know that a cyborg can never feel something as humane as love. I am not being harsh, just honest. Your whole life is surrounded by robots and machinery. YOu have no time for me. The house seems like a haunted place. The lights, fans, ACs and heaters switch themselves on. Food gets cooked on its own. I needn't go on. You already know. I wanted a happy place to live _normally_. I got more than what I bargained for in you. You are slwoly driving me mad with your robotic behaviour. You do not care for me but just want me as someone to show off to your friends. If you cared you would have read my letter first and not that Kenny's. I am right, no? You did read his first. Your friends are more important than your wife. I am not in this for money so I can't act anymore."_

Tala couldn't believe his eyes. What was this? Anna...?

There was a long list of grievances and excuses but what Tala couldn't understand was why Anna had never showed her feelings before. They could have tried to remedy the problem. They could have still been together. It pained him to the point of tears but he read further. He was now nearing the end of the agony-

"_If you phone our lawyer he will mail you the divorce papers and all the other details. I have already packed my stuff and most probably left by the time you will be reading this. Don't try to contact or stalk me. I will have a restraining order put against you, if you try._

_Also, before this news reaches your ears through somebody else, I am seeing Villas. He, unlike you, actually understands the meaning of love. He is not half-cyborg you see. Do not think I have cheated on you. I signed the divorce papers first and then agreed to him because as long as I was with you I loved you or that was what I thought._

_You have the full liberty to find someone who can give you the happiness of being loved._

_Anna"_

A couple of hours later Tala was still sitting, hunched, on the sofa with the crumpled papers in his hands. Finally he got and threw the papers into a recycling bin. He walked to his room and opened the cupboard. Indeed all _her _clothes were gone. Wherever he looked he could see empty spaces which had been occupied by him. He remembered kissing her goodbye. Their last kiss.

Villas...the name rang through his head. He was Anna's manager. A grim smile graced Tala's handsome face. It made sense now.

Love. How pathetic he was to have believed that such a thing existed. How pathetic it was of him to think that someone could love him, care for him. How foolish he was to have thought that the darkness would let go. How hopeless to have hoped for permanent happiness. Love and happiness were things that happened to other people not him.

His phone beeped to announce a message. He reached for it quickly. Maybe it was Anna saying that she had changed her mind? Or just laughing because it had all been a joke?

_Hopeless_

The ice blue eyes that had warmed up in the presence of Anna, now coldly looked upon Kenny's reply. "_I am glad you can make it. I thought maybe you wouldn't since you are after all Kai's friend but thanks so much. You don't know how much it means to me."_

Tala scowled. What had made him agree to the invitation? He _hated_ weddings.

* * *

**So do you like it or love it? Review and let me know. I would love to hear your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ian smirked at some joke the girl sitting beside him said. He was sitting in the VIP section of his Casino _Papo_. He gulped down another glass of red wine.

"Ian, are you even listening to me?" whined the girl.

Ian smiled, "Of course, Katie."

The girl lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at Ian, "Whose Katie?"

"Sorry, my bad," Ian ruffled his hair as he tried to remember her name. "Nelly?"

The girl got up and looked at him with disgust. "How many are you with?"

"Just kidding, Charlotte!"

The girl picked up her purse, "Its Danielle and we are not meeting again."

Ian sighed as he watched her go. He shrugged. There was always someone else. Especially when you are the multimillionaire owner of a LA Casino.

Ian walked around the large Casino. Everywhere he could see people were playing and losing. The loss had no effect on them as they were already addicted to betting. He felt exhilarated. He felt like laughing until he caught sight of himself in a mirror. A thin, tall person with hair streaked purple met stood there. What surprised him was the total lack of happiness on his face. He should have looked happy. He was rich. He had rich, beautiful girls falling at his feet. Nobody controlled him. He was free but…

He dialled his secretary, "Christopher, there is a mirror near the lottery-spin. Have it removed."

"Yes, sir. Your friend Mr. Kenny called."

"Kenny who?"

"The Director of All Starz Organisation."

"Oh him."

"He sent an invitation for his marriage ceremony. What should I reply?"

"Tell him I am busy."

* * *

**How are you all? I hope you had a wonderful Christmas and new year (I'm a bit late I know). I hope we all have a lovely year ahead full of happy surprises and success...**

**But tell me what do you think of Ian? He's going to be a really important character in this story...any ideas about why he is so _jerky_?**

**Aaaaand any guesses who the next chapter is about?**

**Thanks to all the lovely people who read, favourited and alerted this story. It means a lot to me. Special thanks to my awesome reviewers: Rangerapprentice, SMRA **(thanks for your reviews on the last chapter of Matchmaking 1 and the first chapter of Matchmaking 2. Your reviews really, really inspire me and make me very happy. You are so appreciative! I am glad you like heartbroken Tala and his profession. You understood Anna pretty well. I hope you like this chapter too and sorry for the delay! RR!), **Ansarinaemah, Guest **(Thanks! I am so happy you liked:) :) )

**It took me three hours to upload this since I was busy seeing This Is Us and catching up with some homework! Multitasking :)**

**Do remember to leave me a REVIEW telling me all your thoughts, ideas and suggestions. Love you all :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellooooo! Sorry for the delay, guys! I have been very, very busy. I am playing a part in 12th Night and that has been taking all my time. I have been ill too...still haven't fully recovered. Besides, this was a tough chapter to write but I have made it a long one to compensate :)**

**Chapter 3**

"Dr. Kuznetsov…" The man fidgeted.

Bryan's purple-tinged eyes wandered over his face as he tried to psychoanalyse Mr. Marcus Aurus. He was a well-known biochemist but right now he seemed perturbed…to the point of extreme mental tension. He was balding and had huge dark circles.

"Yes, Marcus," Bryan asked softly. At twenty-five years of age, Bryan was a handsome man. Once known as a cold, harsh and cruel boy Bryan's true nature had surfaced over the years. Despite his 6'3'' figure and biceps, Bryan was a caring person. When he had been freed from Voltaire's clutches, Bryan had trouble fitting in but surprisingly he was the first to recover. After having graduated, he had quickly got his Doctor's degree in psychotherapy. And this was why the nearly mute, often rude boy had changed into a soft spoken but talkative man.

"I am going mad," Marcus stated sadly.

"Oh I am sure that's not the case, in fact, I can assure you that you are perfectly sane," Bryan smiled. Yes, the heartless Bryan had learnt to smile.

"Really?" Marcus visibly relaxed. "I have been very worried. You see I feel so sleepy all the time and when I try to concentrate I start seeing stars everywhere. I have started sleep-walking too, according to my neighbours, but that's not the worst. There's this girl-woman-whenever I see her I get this problem breathing problem and then…its difficult to explain…it seems as if my ribs are going into my heart making its beating all funny. I have consulted a cardiologist, you know, and he said I am totally fine. So, I am here now because I am sure there's something wrong with me."

Bryan chuckled, "Marcus! Let me explain one thing at a time, okay? Well, about your sleepiness and lack of concentration-how much do you sleep everybody?"

"Sleep?" Marcus made a confused face. "I don't know. Whenever I finish working?"

"And that's?"

"Sometimes about four in the morning…but I do know when I wake up! I wake up at six because I have to start the lab at seven."

Bryan's purple orbs registered the surprise, "You sleep for two hours and you are wondering why you feel sleepy? Okay, here's the deal. Sleep latest by eleven and wake up at six if necessary. It would be better if you can elongate it till seven. Stick to this timetable. You'll be fine."

Marcus didn't seem to believe Bryan but he nodded. "But what about the stars?"

"I will mail you a list of what you should eat every day because I have a hunch that you don't eat well. That's why your body is getting weak."

Marcus nodded again. "The heart problem?"

Bryan laughed, "That's the easiest. I think you like her so why don't you try something there?"

Marcus nearly fell off from his chair, "What!? I can't…I have never...How do you know that I like her?"

"Been there done that," offered a laughing Bryan, absent-mindedly tapping his wedding band.

"_You_ are married!?" Marcus' eyes were as big as saucers.

Bryan gave him a got-a-problem? look.

Marcus spluttered, "S-sorry. So, can I call you whenever I want?" He got up, ready to bolt out of the room.

Bryan smiled, "Of course."

Marcus let out a relieved breath, "I have been very worried. Thank you for helping me and I will try to talk to Selena."

"Good."

After Marcus left, Bryan kept the files in order and took his briefcase. He was free for the evening and he looked forward to spending some time with Jennifer. He said, "Good night" to his secretary and other members of the clinic. As usual a couple of girls winked at him. He ignored them _as usual_.

Within forty minutes Bryan was home, unlocking his door. He set down his briefcase and loosened his tie. The lights were on but the house was quite except for the continuous of tapping of keys on keyboard which were coming from Jennifer's room. He sneaked up behind her. Her blonde hair was tied in a braid and she was hunched over a laptop.

"Busy?" he asked, softly.

She jumped and turned around, a smile forming on her lips. She pushed back the chair and got up to hug him. "I am always busy but never for you."

Bryan looked into her grey eyes and smiled back. "How's the book coming up?"

"Shitty," Jennifer replied, saving the document and slamming the screen down, "but we can discuss that later. Let me get something for you."

Bryan grabbed her hand, "I took some Chinese takeaway on the way."

Jennifer laughed, "I knew you would get tired of eating pasta every day."

"I love your pasta."

"Since that's the only thing I can make without burning?"

"Well…"

Jennifer laughed again, "I agree, anyway. Let's have some food. I am famished."

Sitting at the table, Bryan looked at Jennifer talking and couldn't help himself from smiling. She looked so lively, so happy that she made him feel happy. He really loved her. True, they could nearly never agree on anything without having a little argument but then they always made up quickly because-

"Oye, Bryan! Stop staring at me in that creepy way!" Jennifer pointed her fork at him. "And answer my question."

"What?" Bryan asked, lazily, trying to look as if he had been listening most attentively.

"Bryan Yacob Kuznetsov, you have not heard a single word of what I have been saying. I hate you!"

"But I love you," Bryan smirked.

"I love you too," Jennifer smirked back, "but I hate you right now. I have been talking about Kenny's marriage for so long and you.."

"Wait, that squirt is getting married?"

"He sent us the invitation. He remembered about me. Last time one of your friends got married he just invited you so we are definitely going. Besides, I need inspiration for my book."

"Okay, Jen. Its not as if I was going to refuse."

"Yeah, lazybones. You are clearing the dishes," Jennifer smiled sweetly.

* * *

**Happy chapter but how long will it last...? Muahahahaha *evil laugh***

**By the way, I NOW HAVE A FACEBOOK PAGE where we all can now interact. LINK'S ON MY PROFILE! Please LIKE it:) I will be posting lots of stuff like when am I going to update, covers, edits, hints, music, etc. etc. I look forward to any other suggestions that you might like to add there...PLease PLease Please LIKE IT!**

**And ITS MY B'DAY on 4th...I feel happy :) The Play is on 5th and after that I hope to write chapters with magic speed :) sorry for any typos/errors **

**Thanks to all those who read the last chapter, alerted and favourited aaaand thanks and chocolate to my reviewers: Rangerapprentice, SMRA (**I am glad you had a good Christmas and New Year. I have been having a tough time because of too many things at once. I thought nobody would like the mirror-scene but I am so so happy that you not only noticed but also appreciated it. As usual I loved your review. Thanks so much :* RR!**), u kno who X2 (**I am so happy that you finally read it and thanks a lot for saying this is amazing:) You liked the cover! Yay! RR!) **, Superkami, Guest (**I was kinda worried anout the jerk Ian that I wrote but YAY! you liked him...well, BRYAN is HOT :D :P Thanks for the lovely review RR!**), Gingercookiessnaps **

**Last but not the least REVIEW and tell me what all you liked and what all you loved. LOve you all :D**


End file.
